


Eternal Darkness Series Fanart

by Noctem31



Series: Eternal Darkness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eternal Darkness Fanart, Fanart, Harry Potter Fanart, The Imperial Academy Of Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctem31/pseuds/Noctem31
Summary: This is a series of fanart created by my readers for Carpe Omnia, Arcana Imperii, and any future books in the Eternal Darkness series that I may write. I thank anyone who decided to create art for this series, and if you would like to design art for my works, I am always open to seeing what you create.





	1. Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin

Vasilis Marvolo Slytherin created by <https://lilybyte.deviantart.com/>


	2. The Imperial Academy Crest

 

The Imperial Academy Crest designed by [Asura_Hozuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_Hozuki/pseuds/Asura_Hozuki)


	3. Silvermoon House Crest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of those people who declared Silvermoon would be your house, here is your crest!

 

Silvermoon House Crest for the Imperial Academy designed by [areli-p-rabbit.deviantart](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com) 


	4. Arrowedge House Crest

 

Arrowedge House Crest designed by [areli-p-rabbit.deviantart](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com/art/Crest-of-The-House-of-Leadership-705574175)


	5. Fireclaw House Crest

 Fireclaw House crest designed by   [areli-p-rabbit.deviantart](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com/art/Crest-of-The-House-of-Warriors-705586950)


	6. Raventhorn House Crest

 

Raventhorn House Crest designed by [areli-p-rabbit.deviantart](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com/)


	7. Silvermoon House Uniforms

 

By: [areli-p-rabbit](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com)

 


	8. Raventhorn House Uniforms

 

 

By: [areli-p-rabbit](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com)


	9. Fireclaw House Uniforms

 

By: [areli-p-rabbit](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com/art/House-s-uniforms-Fireclaw-719865069)


	10. Arrowedge House Uniforms

 

 

By: [areli-p-rabbit](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com/gallery/64242170/FANFIC-Serie-Eternal-Darkness)


	11. Thank you

 

I just wanted to send a huge thank you to a[reli-p-rabbit](https://areli-p-rabbit.deviantart.com/gallery/64242170/FANFIC-Serie-Eternal-Darkness) for all of the amazing art work they did for this fan fiction series. It is truly amazing and I'm happy someone was able to bring my writing to life! 


End file.
